Catch My Breath
by Shanda Bear
Summary: The guild is hosting a karaoke night and everyone has to vote for who will perform. Of course, Mira is chosen but they still need two more people...Gray casts a vote for everyones favorite Celestial Mage...only one problem...she doesnt know what to sing...will romance blossom between the Celestial mage and the Ice Mage? SONGFIC


Catch my Breath

I do not own Fairy Tail or the song that is being used

Catch my Breath by Kelly Clarkson

Summary: The guild is hosting a karaoke night and everyone has to vote for who will perform, of course Mira is chosen but they need two more people. Gray casts a vote for Lucy….just one problem…she doesn't know what to sing…will love blossom between the Celestial Mage and the Ice Mage?

It was a sunny day in Magnolia and the guild was as loud as ever. Mira was at the bar serving everyone when Lucy came strolling in. She sat down and let out a long sigh catching Mira's attention.

"Everything ok Lucy?" She asked her with concern. Lucy looked up and smiled brightly at her.

"Yea im just thinking about a few different things…like how im going to pay my rent this month and how im gonna eat." She tells her as she orders a strawberry milkshake. She then notices that Mira posted something on the board. She looked at it and noticed that there was a karaoke night tonight and the reward was 500, 000 jewels. Then she focused her attention on Mira as she climbed on the bar.

"Hey Everyone! Can I get your attention please I have an announcement!" She yelled at everyone. She then noticed that everyone stopped working. "Now tonight we are going to be hosting a karaoke night competion and the winner gets 500,000 jewels. But there will be three performers only! And to chose them we will vote." She said.

Just as she said that everyone in the guild shouted "Mira" for one and she writes her name down and then everyone plus natsu shouts "Lisanna" and she smiles and writes her name down in the second slot but they still need one more. A certain Ice Mage was sitting at the bar and he smiled then stood up.

"I vote for Lucy!" He says suprising everyone including Lucy herself. She wasn't planning on singing and she wasn't sure if she could. She hadn't sang since her mom passed away.

"No…I don't think I can Gray.." She spoke up as everyone looked at her.

"Why not Lucy? No one has heard you sing before and we would like to." Mira said smiling at her. Everyone asked her why and she sighed and turned around looking at her lap with a sad expression on her face.

"Cause…I haven't sang a single thing since my mom died…" She told them with a sad look on her face. Everyone was silent. They knew that her mom was a sore spot for her and they all looked at the blonde expecting tears but were surprised when she looked up with a smile on her face. "But…I think I have let her wait long enough…So ill sing tonight for her…" She told them and they all smiled at her as Mira wrote her name down in the last slot. Lucy left the guild at 4pm to go home and figure out what to wear and what song she was going to do.

**Back at the Guild Hall:**

Gray watched as Lucy left and he let out a long sigh as Mira looked at him and smirked. He seen her smirk and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? Is something wrong Mira?" he asked her as she smirked more and let out a small laugh.

"You like Lucy, Gray. Don't lie to me..that's why you voted for her.." She told him smiling.

"What makes you say that?! I only did what everyone else was wondering, No one has ever heard her sing and I was curious' he told her as they sat there talking.

**With Lucy:**

A few hours later it was about 6pm and Lucy had figured out what she was going to sing. She was currently taking a shower, she got out and went to her closet to find something to wear. She looked for a while and seen a dress she had never seen before hanging in her closet. It was sky blue with sparkles on it and it was off the shoulder with a matching pair of earrings and silver heels but what surprised her was that her mothers necklace was hanging from the hanger. She slipped on the dress and seen that it fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves and filled her out. She put the earrings in and clasped her mothers necklace around her neck and slipped on the heels. "Gate of the giant crab! I open thee Cancer!" she called him forth and told him what she wanted done with her hair. He curled it and then pilled it in a messy bun on the top of her head and let a few strands frame her face. She thanked him and sent him back as she put on very little make-up. "Gate of the Maiden! I open thee Virgo!" She told her to go to the guild and tell Mira to open the back door and to not let anyone see her she wanted it to be a surprise.

She arrived at the guild and she immediately went to the back and entered closing the door behind her. She walked in at the right time, Mira had just finished her song and Lisanna was singing her song for Natsu who was blushing as everyone laughed at him. When she finished Mira came out and smiled at everyone.

"Ok now time for our final performance of the night. I know no one has seen her yet because she wanted to surprise everyone on how she looks and I know we have never heard her sing before so give a big warm welcome for our very own LUCY HEARTFILIA!" She smiled as everyone cheered and hollered for her. She stepped out and everyone went silent at the sight of her. Gray was at a loss for words. She looked absolutely stunning. She looked at everyone and smiled

"Ok, I haven't sang infront of a crowd since I was 6 so bare with me…ok the song I chose is for my mom." She nodded to Mira to start the song. The music came on and she closed her eyes and gripped the mic.

"**I don't wanna be left behind**

**Distance was a friend of mine**

**Catching breath in a web of lies **

**I've spent most of my life**

**Riding waves, playing acrobat**

**Shadow boxing the other half**

**Learning how to react**

**I've spent most of my time…"**

She thought back to the time that her father had come home and sat her down in the study and told her that her mom wasn't coming home ever again…she was so heartbroken that she didn't come out of her room for months and never talked to anyone and then before she knew it she had run away..

"Catching my breath, letting it go

**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life**

**I wont be told whats supposed to be right.."**

**"Catch my breath, no one can hold me back **

**I aint got time for that**

**Catch my breath, wont let them get me down**

**Its all so simple now.."**

**"Addicted to the love I found**

**Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud**

**Making time for the ones that count**

**I'll spend most of my time**

**Laughing hard with the windows down**

**Leaving footprints all over town**

**Keeping faith, kinda comes around**

**I'll spend most of my life…"**

**"Catching my breath, letting it go**

**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life**

**I wont be told whats supposed to be right.."**

**"Catch my breath, no one can hold me back **

**I aint got time for that **

**Catch my breath, wont let them get me down**

**Its all so simple now."**

**"You helped me see**

**The beauty in everything."**

**"Catching my breath, letting it go **

**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know this is my life**

**I wont be told whats supposed to be right."**

**"Catch my breath, no one can hold me back **

**I aint got time for that**

**Catch my breath, wont let them get me down**

**Its all so simple now."**

As the song ended she stood there as everyone stood up and screamed and clapped for her as tears fell from her eyes. She bowed and Mira and Lisanna came out with tears on their eyes too.

"That was beautiful Lucy…Im sure your mom would be so proud of you." Mira told her as she hugged her. Mira then took the mic and got everyones attention. "Now its time to name the winner for tonight. Im going to pass my hand over our heads and the one that gets the most screams and cheers wins." She placed her hand over her head and not suprising she got a lot of cheers, then she moved on to lisanna and she got a few including Natsu, and finally she placed her hand over Lucy's head and the entire guild erupted into cheers and screams for her as she wiped tears from her eyes as Mira handed her the reward.

Then everyone went back to what they were doing. Cana was drinking and laughing with everyone, Natsu and Lisanna were laughing with Erza. Gray was sitting at the bar with his water thinking. He looked around for a certain Celestial Mage but didn't see her. Mira noticed this and smiled at at him

"She walked outside to sit by the water..i guess she wanted to be along for a bit." She told him as he stood up and walked out the door and seen her ditting there looking at the sky. He looked at her dress and was deeply amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"Hey…why are you out here all by yourself? Id thinkn you were inside with everyone else having fun." He asked her as he sat next to her. He noticed that she was playing with her necklace.

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile…I haven't sang like that in years…it felt good to do it again." She told him as a few tears fell from her eyes. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumb as they both blushed a deep red.

"You know Lucy…theres something ive been meaning to tell you….i love you…a lot…" He told her blushing as he looked away. She made him look at her as she smiled at him

"I love you too Gray…you have no idea how long ive been waiting for you to say that.." She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss under the stars.

**Ok tell me what you think please and be honest im just starting out! Read and Review! Thank you**


End file.
